Tumult
by Logans4ever
Summary: The storm that had appeared on the horizon so unexpectedly had been raging on for three days and still showed no sign of abating anytime in the near future. Clois


**Tumult**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Clois

**Spoilers:** None, there's also no real time-frame for this either.

* * *

Lighting speared through the black sky, illuminating the desolate streets below in a quick flash of light before darkness once again reigned supreme. Rain poured from the sky, whipping harshly against anything unfortunate enough to be in it's path. 

The storm that had appeared on the horizon so unexpectedly had been raging on for three days and still showed no sign of abating anytime in the near future.

Still, it wasn't the chaos outside that was the most distressing; it was the eery calm that had taken residence inside that was chilling Clark to the core, making his blood run cold.

With a worried frown, Clark watched the silent figure as she stared blindly out the window, her forehead resting against the cold glass. It had been nearly five hours since she had last moved from that spot, even longer since he had heard her voice.

Only the fresh tear tracks down her face and the slight rise and fall of her chest disproved any notions that she was simply a well sculpted statue.

She could feel his eyes focused solely on her, as they had been for days now. Too tired to even show the smallest glimpse of acknowledge in his direction, Lois stared unseeingly out the large windows, not even botheing to flinch as the ground shook when a loud crash of thunder erupted nearby.

With a bitter turn of her lips, Lois watched as the storm furiously rebelled against the harsh world, lashing out against the cruel injustices that plagued the grand city of Metropolis.

If her mind hadn't been focused on remaining blissfully numb, Lois might have imagined she had been the one to conjure up the violent storm that seemed to be taking no mercy with it's all consuming wrath.

Unable to handle the suffocating stillness any longer, Clark navigated through the dark room, making good use of his enhanced vision. Slowly making his way to her side, Clark paused shortly to turn on a small lamp; bathing part of the room in a warm, yellow light.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clark asked gently, hoping she would agree. It would only hurt her further if she bottled up all her pain and grief. Besides, no matter how much it hurt him to even think about _that_ day, he needed the comfort of making some sort of sense from the tragedy that had befallen their lives.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before she slowly opened them to reveal her unfocused hazel eyes. Briefly, Clark wondered when the last time she had truly slept was, but realized it was most likely the same as when he had; four days ago.

"No. I'm just so tired…" Lois replied flatly, returning her dull eyes back to the Metropolis skyline. Just as Clark was beginning to think she wasn't going to continue, she spoke faintly. " …so tired of crying."

Kneeling down next to the window seat, Clark cupped her cold cheek in his large hand. Before he could open his mouth to speak more meaningless words of comfort, Lois had leaned forward; smashing her lips roughly against his.

"Distract me." Lois murmured against mouth before pulling him into another demanding kiss.

Through the fog of shock and unwelcome desire, a small voice whispered in the back of his mind that this was wrong, they shouldn't be doing anything like _this_ when grief was still bearing down upon them. Gathering all his strength, Clark forced himself to pull away from her tempting lips.

"Lois, this isn't right." Holding her shoulders gently but firmly, Clark stared into her grief stricken eyes and spoke in his most soothing voice. "Not like this, not after everything that's happened."

Instead of his words having their desired affect, they seemed to cause something inside Lois to break. Gone was the dull sheen in her eyes, now replaced with unbridled anger.

"Fine, if you won't distract me, I'll find someone who will." Lois snapped, yanking herself from his arms and striding angrily towards the door; grabbing her keys off a nearby table.

Before her hand had even touched the doorknob, she was being spun around to face steely blue eyes. "That's not a good idea."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Lois screamed angrily, slamming her clenched fists against his chest with each word.

Using his super-human reflexes, Clark quickly grabbed her hands before she could hurt herself. Small hands encased in his large ones, Clark held them against his chest, letting her feel the steady rhythm of his heart.

Staring up at him with hard eyes, Lois swayed towards him, her body leaning against his solid chest. Without a thought of the future, Clark moved his head down to hers, brushing his lips against hers softly; his hands gently running up her sides, leaving fire in their wake.

Refusing to follow his lead, Lois tugged harshly on his bottom lip, her hands clawing at his shoulders as she struggled to get closer. Only too willing to help, Clark grabbed her thighs and placed them high on his hips, groaning when the action caused her center to press against the straining bulge in his pants.

Moaning low in her throat, Lois angled her hips in a demand for more friction, causing Clark to push more forcefully against her. She drew his head down for a hungry kiss, forcing his lips open with her tongue. When Clark began a slow exploration of her mouth, Lois huffed in annoyance. Her tongue delved past his lips harshly, tracing the contours of his mouth roughly, demanding the same response from him. Instead of getting her way, Clark's movements became slower, his touches more gentle.

Not willing to allow Clark to thwart her plans, Lois became more determined to get her way. This was simply a distraction, nothing more- and gentle was not in the cards; Lois was determined to make Clark realize that. She twisted against him, shoving her hips roughly against his, eliciting a groan from his lips.

Pressing her body closer to his with a forceful jerk of her hips, Lois used his own weight as leverage to shove him roughly against the wall. She traced the shell of his ear with her tongue before tugging sharply on the lobe with her teeth, pulling a loud hiss from Clark's lips. Still, his touches remained achingly sweet.

Narrowing her eyes when Clark refused to play by her rules, Lois changed tactics, tightening her legs around his waist and grinding her hips against his. Gasping, Clark hid his face in her neck, breathing deeply to reign in his wavering control. His hands began tracing soothing circles on her back as he placed a lingering kiss where her pulse was beating rapidly.

Frustrated by his saccharine sweet caresses, Lois roughly raked her fingers through his hair; yanking his head back so her mouth could crash down on his. When his lips remained pliant underneath hers, Lois growled and bit his bottom lip sharply, her teeth sinking unremorsefully into the soft flesh, mildly surprising her that the action didn't draw blood.

Clark pulled away from her harsh mouth, trailing his lips from her neck to her face; raining soft butterfly kisses across her cheeks to her closed eyelids.

Panting heavily, Lois tore herself from his embrace, her glassy eyes staring up at him with such defeat it made Clark's heart ache. Dazedly, she touched her swollen lips, shaking her head at their impulsive actions. Unable to look him in the eye, Lois degectedly made her way past him to her bedroom.

Wordlessly, Clark followed her path towards the back rooms, hesitating for only a moment before silently pushing open the door and walking in.

Against his will, Clark glanced curiously around the spacious room, remembering the first and only time he had ever ventured this far into Lois' personal domain. It had been the day she had moved in, little more than a year ago. Demands had sternly been made by his mother and Chloe that he aide them in the move, quickly upon arrival he had been relegated the carrier of all boxes and furniture while the women unpacked and shared decorating tips. In every other part of the apartment there was a distinctive touch from all three women, but this room was purely Lois. Everything that adorned this little haven screamed of Lois' personality.

As his eyes continued to roam, he found his focus zeroed in on the large king size bed prominently displayed in the middle of the room. Curled up protectively on the big bed was Lois, soft sobs escaping from her throat. If not for his super-hearing, Clark was certain he would have missed the barely audible noise.

Throwing all the reasons why this was a bad idea to the side, Clark made his way over to Lois, the bed dipping as his weight settled onto the mattress. Without permission, Clark layed down next to her and drew her into his arms; her back resting comfortably against his hard chest.

"It doesn't make any sense." Lois whimpered; all the anger she had felt now draining from her body, leaving nothing but the searing pain of emptyness and cold acceptance.

"Death rarely does." Clark whispered sagely, wishing he could give her answers to the numerous questions bombarding her tired mind.

Turning her body towards his, Lois pressed her face into his neck; a stream of hot tears falling freely onto his warm skin.

Clark tightened his arms around her trembling body, knowing that all he could do was hold her while they waited for the storm to pass- as Clark had no doubt it eventually would.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Since this can be considered either an AU, future fic, or just plain old canon, you may kill off whoever you want. 


End file.
